


Baila de parejas

by AmanthaB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuroTsukki - Freeform, Cliche, M/M, Multi, daisuga btw, i can't write anything without daisuga, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanthaB/pseuds/AmanthaB
Summary: Tsukishima se ve demasiado rápido metido en el dilema de no saber a quién escoger entre todos sus “novios” para ir al baile que el equipo de voleibol ha organizado y al que obviamente no le dejan faltar.





	Baila de parejas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu!! no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación.
> 
> Parte de la tabla Misteriosa de la comunidad 30vicios en Livejournal.

Tsukishima presentía algo realmente malo desde que Suga-san los llamó para comunicar cierta noticia que tenía a todo el equipo de voleibol de Karasuno curioso, menos a Tsukishima quien realmente no quería saber nada si es que podía afectarle y presentía — _y sus presentimientos nunca erraban_ — que eso iba a afectarle más de lo que iba a querer aceptar.   
  
Suga-san tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una  _enorme y brillante_  sonrisa en su rostro. Tsukishima quiso salir corriendo, pero Yamaguchi le tomó del brazo antes de que pudiese hacerlo y aunque le fulminó con la mirada su amigo no se inmutó y continuó mirando con curiosidad —como todo el maldito equipo— a Suga-san.   
  
Daichi apareció a un lado de Suga y entonces él aplaudió, atrayendo la atención de todos, aunque en realidad todos ya tenían su atención puesta en él a excepción de Tsukishima que se concentraba más en soltarse de Yamaguchi sin lastimarlo y salir de ahí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.  
  
— ¡Tendremos un baile!   
  
Y ya era demasiado tarde.   
  
Sugawara gritó con total alegría la noticia, ahora que Daichi estaba ahí y podía hacerlo, Hinata se acercó enseguida a preguntar por más detalles mientras que Kageyama solo fruncía los labios pensativo. Las reacciones en el equipo fueron bastante diversas, Noya-san por ejemplo parecía emocionado mientras que Asahi —su novio aunque lo negasen— parecía nervioso y preocupado. Yamaguchi estaba sorprendido, Tsukishima parecía querer irse —eso desde hace tiempo ya, de todos modos—. Sugawa sonrió más todavía, volviendo a aplaudir.  
  
— Pero no es todo~  
  
— ¿Hay más?  
  
_Dios mío, hay más._  Tsukishima  _necesitaba_  irse, pero a la de ya.   
  
— Sip~ el baile es de parejas, por supuesto, y todos tendrán que ir acompañados. Por cierto,  _no está permita la inasistencia de ninguno_. Porque el club es quien organiza el baile.   
  
La sonrisa de Sugawara se hizo un pelín siniestra mientras Daichi solo miraba a un lado rascándose la mejilla.  
  
— Me encargaré  _personalmente_  de que todos vayan. ¡Y eso te incluye, Tsukishima, deja de querer escapar!  
  
Kei se quedó quieto en ese instante, se había soltado del agarre de Yamaguchi quien estaba nervioso ahora porque pensaba invitar a Yachi, y había pensado escapar cuando escuchó el grito. Todos lo miraron y suspiró. Suga-san sonrió acercándose a él.  
  
— Todos deben venir acompañados… por sus parejas, novios… quiero ver a quién trae nuestro pequeño cuervo rebelde.   
  
Sugawara sonrió dulcemente, tal como una madre, Kei solo volteó la mirada sin dejar que nadie viese que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Él, definitivamente, tenía a  _quién_  invitar… el problema es que de hecho tenía  _tres_  personas que invitar y no pensaba llevarlos a todos. Es decir, era un baile para parejas… dos personas. No cuatro.   
  
Observó de re ojo a los demás. Hinata estaba sacando su celular y enviaba un mensaje —supuso que para Kenma, del Nekoma— mientras que a su lado Kageyama miraba su teléfono, probablemente discutiéndose si enviarle un mensaje al “Gran Rey” o buscarse otra pareja incluso aunque su novio (supuestamente secreto) se enojase. Asahi tomaba la mano de Noya-san, quien saltaba con emoción y se colgaba de su cuello, seguramente ya se habían invitado mutuamente. Daichi se acercó a Suga-san y entrelazó sus dedos, era obvio que ellos irían juntos. Yamaguchi se acercó a Yachi, y Kei miró con interés como intentaba hacer un intercambio de palabras sin morir en el intento.   
  
Al final terminó suspirando, y cuando Suga-san los dejó irse, se fue directamente a su casa. Necesitaba pensar seriamente qué iba a hacer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
— Entonces, ¿dices que solo puedes llevar a uno de nosotros al baile?   
  
Akaashi parecía bastante tranquilo con la idea de que fuese uno solo quien fuese al baile con Kei, pero Kuroo y Bokuto eran otra historia, ya se estaban lanzando miradas matadoras entre ellos y hacia Akaashi, aunque éste no les hiciese el menor caso.   
  
— Sí, me lo comunicaron hoy y la verdad pensé escapar, pero se dieron cuenta de mis intenciones muy pronto.   
  
Akaashi sonrió cuando vio la seriedad con la que Tsukishima hablaba sobre escapar para no escuchar la noticia del baile.   
  
— Ya veo. Supongo que puedes elegir libremente, sabes que no hay presión.  
  
Kei se sintió aliviado por esas palabras, pero su alivio duró poco.  
  
— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Iré al baile con Tsukki!  
  
— Oi oi, espera, ¡quien irá al baile con Tsukki seré yo!  
  
Tsukishima se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando por lo bajo, mientras Akaashi solo se acercaba para abrazarlo y acomodarse en el sillón dejando que Tsukishima se apoyase en su hombro mientras los dos miraban a Bokuto y Kuroo discutir.   
  
— Supongo que no es buen momento para decirte que si quieres ir conmigo no habrá problema…  
  
Kei suspiró nuevamente y alzó su mirada hacia Akaashi.  
  
— Me gustaría ir con los tres, pero… un baile de parejas… y, además, nadie en mi equipo sabe que salimos…  
  
Akaashi tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa en ese instante, porque en realidad él sabía que todos estaban enterados de la relación que ellos cuatro mantenían solo que ninguno se lo había dicho a Tsukishima. Más bien porque todos estaban amenazados por Sugawara y Daichi para que no dijesen nada. Estaba seguro, de hecho, de que esa era la razón por la cual habían organizado el baile.  
  
— Podemos intentarlo de todos modos, ¿sabes? Si dicen algo, siempre tendrás la excusa de que fuiste acompañado pero que no te quisieron dejar entrar.  
  
Tsukishima lo pensó unos momentos, y después sonrió alzándose para besar a Akaashi ignorando las quejas de Bokuto y Kuroo.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Daichi miró a su pareja quien se ajustaba el traje sobre su cuerpo mirándose en el espejo. Sonrió divertido.  
  
— Te ves bien, Suga.   
  
Sugawara se sonrojó completamente, pero sonrió y se acercó para besarlo.  
  
— ¿Crees que Tsukishima vendrá con ellos tres o solo con uno?  
  
Daichi entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sugawara y se encogió de hombros.  
  
— Por la personalidad de dos de ellos, seguro con los tres. Si no, no podría venir si solo elegía a uno.  
  
Sugawara asintió y siguió a su pareja para ir a tomar el taxi que los llevaría a la escuela. El gimnasio y todo el patio había sido adornado para la ocasión, y de verdad  _moría_  por ver a la pareja de su  _hijo rebelde_    
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tsukishima quería morir en ese momento, viendo como Kuroo y Bokuto parecían de todo menos formales. Aunque había que reconocerles que lo habían intentado. Pero Bokuto en el camino se había aburrido de la chaqueta del traje y se la había sacado y tirado al suelo lo que ocasionó que ahora estuviese sucia. Kuroo por su lado también se había aburrido de ella, pero no solo de eso, sino de la corbata que ahora tenía atada como un cinturón mientras que los tres primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos.   
  
Los realmente formales eran Akaashi y el mismo Tsukishima, Akaashi con un traje gris mientras que Tsukishima estaba vestido con un traje gris claro, tirando mucho más a blanco. Tsukishima negó y suspiró, debió saber de todos modos que eso ocurriría. Mostró la entrada en la puerta, donde estaban entrando todas las parejas, y nadie dijo nada porque trajese tres acompañantes. Solo lo dejaron pasar.   
  
Tsukishima miró toda la decoración, mientras iba tomado de la mano con Akaashi ya que Kuroo y Bokuto habían corrido para ver unas luces en los árboles. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio, ya que era el lugar en el que se reuniría todo el equipo de voleibol para coordinar no sabía qué cosas, y fueron alcanzados bastante rápido por Kuroo y Bokuto. Kuroo tomó la mano libre de Tsukishima, mientras que Bokuto tomaba la de Akashi.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Todos estaban expectantes a la puerta, y cuando se abrió y pasó Tsukishima todos intentaron disimular su interés, pero cuando vieron que pasaban Kuroo, Bokuto y Akashi, muchos gritos se escucharon.  
  
— ¡Ja, te dije Kageyama, iba a venir con los tres!   
  
— ¡Cállate! ¡Idiota, Hinata, idiota!   
  
— Woah, realmente vino con los tres…— Yamaguchi sonreía mientras Yachi se veía sorprendida de ver a dos capitanes y el setter de otras escuelas acompañando a Tsukishima.  
  
Sugawara sonrió y Daichi tuvo que imitar su sonrisa.   
  
— Bienvenidos— saludó Sugawara, acercándose de la mano de su pareja.  
  
Y solo entonces Kei notó que nadie parecía sorprendido de que estuviese allí con sus tres novios y que, de hecho, habían comentado incluso  _saber_  que iba a ir con los tres. Tsukishima tardó tres segundos en mirar a sus novios con amenaza, y cuando ninguno le devolvió la mirada —¡ni Akaashi!— bufó.  
  
— Y yo preocupándome por nada… ustedes son los peores novios que existen…  
  
Akaashi sonrió y se acercó para besarle la mejilla.  
  
— Lo siento.   
  
Kei bufó de nuevo.   
  
Suga sonrió divertido mientras todos se reunían para escuchar las normas. Kei recién pudo notar a las parejas que estaban ahí y sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando vio que Yamaguchi si se había atrevido a invitar a Yachi.   
  
Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi miraron su sonrisa con interés, pero no comentaron nada, en vez de eso escucharon las normas del baile y después salieron despidiéndose momentáneamente de los demás. Cuando el equipo se quedó solo, Sugawara y Hinata pusieron sus manos delante de todos.  
  
— Paguen, dijimos que iba a venir con los tres.  
  
Todos suspiraron derrotados y accedieron a pagar. Habían perdido. Pensando que la vergüenza de Tsukishima porque le viesen con todos iba a poder más que la solución fácil a su dilema de no saber a quién llevar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace mucho, para Livejournal. Finalmente, me da el tiempo para subirlo aquí.


End file.
